Stars
by daydreamerwithmanyaface
Summary: Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee meet in a field late at night. (contains tentacles in sexually explicit circumstances)


"Where was Marshall, that glob-darned vampire?", Gumball thought to himself. That ridiculous boy just left a note, expecting him to gallivant some random field in the middle of the night. He had better things to be doing right now! Like sleeping!

And yet, here he was, gallivanting in a random field in the middle of the night. He sighed and looked around. Marshall was nowhere to be seen. He'd mess with Gumball but he wouldn't prank him like this, would he?

Sighing again, he sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. There were a lot of stars here, away from the light of the Candy Kingdom. Gumball himself didn't really care much about them but he thought Marshall knew some of the names the humans had given them and the shapes they made. Constellations. They looked cold.  
Gumball shivered and curled inward, holding his knees to his chest. He didn't really want to call Lord Monochromicorn back after all the wheedling it took to get him to take Gumball here. Not yet. Wistfully, he tore at the grass.

"Hey, Gumball, you wait here long?" Gumball shot up like a rocket, screaming. Marshall, having apparently materializing out of the shadows (he actually might've, Gumball thought mutedly), laughed uncontrollably. "Pfff, hahaha, did I _scare _you?"

Huffing, Gumball straightened his clothes and fussed at non-existent fly-aways in his hair. "You know very well that you scared me and I think you should apologize."

Marshall smirked, laying on his stomach, resting his chin in his hand. Strangely, Gumball couldn't see Marshall's lower half. "Apologize? Or what?"

"Or I'll leave!" Gumball spat indignantly. Marshall looked a bit taken aback. With satisfaction, Gumball turned his nose up at Marshall and waited. The stars look as spectacular and lonely as they had before.

"I-I'm sorry." Gumball looked back at Marshall, who had averted his gaze bashfully, and was looking suitably contrite.

"I-I forgive you," Gumball said, back uncomfortably straight.

There was a moment of silence where neither of them really knew what to do.

"Hey, so Gumwad, you wanna see what I invited you here for?" Marshall asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Marshall knows he doesn't like that nickname. Is he _trying _to start a fight? Rolling his eyes, he decided to let it go. "Yes please, show me what is it that you me here for?"

Ignoring Gumball's unenthusiastic and somewhat snarky tone, Marshall reached up and pulled at the collar of Gumball's suit. "Trust me," he said softly. "Come here." Gumball gaped, astonished at this change in Marshall's behavior. He let Marshall pull him to his knees in front of Marshall, who was still laying on his stomach. He pulled him into a kiss. Gumball slipped his hand into Marshall's hair and Marshall pulled himself closer to Gumball, somewhat upright. Marshall slipped a hand behind Gumball's hair too and the other hand pushing softly into the small of his back and another curling around leg- oh, globdangit. Gumball pulled away from the kiss with a frown.

"Marshall Lee Abadeer, you _know_ you are _not _allowed to shapeshift right in the middle of things like this!"

Marshall pulled a face. "Ugh, don't say my name like that, you sound like my mom." Gumball just folded and frowned deeper. Marshall cleared his throat and tried again. "Well, I didn't think the rule applied since I shapeshifted beforehand!" Gumball silently arched an eyebrow. "It... was tonight's surprise," Marshall muttered.

Gumball rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just say that?" The thing that touched him before slithered up his legs, to Gumball's ass, cupping it and pulling him closer to Marshall. Looking questioningly back at it, he said, "Tentacles? You've never done that before."

"Gee, Gummy," he said, putting on what he assumed was a 'normal' person's voice, stilted for comedic affect. "I don't know if you know this but my shapeshifting abilities aren't exactly..."He breathed that part into Gumball's neck., "limited." Gumball shivered.

Tentacles writhed further up his body, over his clothes and over... _that_ particular spot. _That_ particular spot in particular. He'd have to have a talk with Marshall after this. Right now though? It was all he could do just to stay upright.

"I am-" he moaned as a tentacle was particularly rough with his crotch, "mm, a-aware." Marshall laughed and kissed his neck.

"I'm aware you're aware."

"I'm awa- tch, shut up you!" Gumball swatted at Marshall, who took the hit, just giggling.

"Come on," Marshall said, pull Gumball to the ground. He sat, tentacles spreading out. Gumball sat in what he guessed approximated Marshall's lap. Marshall palmed his dick, humming into Gumball's neck. The song sounded vaguely familiar to Gumball, though he couldn't really place it. The tentacles started caressing Gumball's legs and it felt- well... It was nice. He leaned into Marshall, rocking his hips with the rhythm of Marshall's hand. Marshall kissed up Gumball's neck until he got to his face and Gumball turned his face to meet his.

They kissed for a long time.

Marshall slipped his under Gumball's underwear and Gumball, fists tearing up grass, moaned into Marshall's mouth. Marshall laughed and started pulling off Gumball's pants. A bit of a group effort, the buttons being a bit more complicated than necessary.

"Geeze, Gummy, do you think you could've worn something a little _more_ difficult to take off?"

"I can, you really want me to." They managed to get one leg off. "And besides, it's not like I get dressed asking Monochromicorn, 'Gee, which clothes will Marshall be able to get off the easiest so that he can ravish me with tentacles!'" Gumball kicked off the other pant leg.

Marshall laughed and put his thumbs inside the elastic of Gumball's underwear. "Ravish? Have you been reading those..." Marshall stopped and whispered conspiratorially, "_erotic novels?_"

Gumball threw his hands up. "Oh for glob's- just take my underwear off already!"

Marshall laughed out loud and pulled them down with a tentacle. "Hey so." He giggled. "My tentacles are self lubricating." Gumball flushed at the implication. Marshall took Gumball's dick in his hand and started stroking.

Gumball's toes curled. "Do you want to...?" he trailed off, leaving the question in the air.

Marshall nodded. "I do if you do." Two of Marshall's tentacles gently pulled his legs apart. They stayed there, a comforting weight on his thighs. Belatedly, he realized he still had his socks on and that they were probably going to stain.

One of Marshall's hands stays on his dick. The other one... travels. Gathering the liquid from one of his many tentacles, he carefully and methodically fingers Gumball, making sure that he's not taking more than he can. Gumball writhes ontop of Marshall, arching his back and burying his face in Marshall's neck.

Eventually Marshall pulls out of Gumball. He hasn't cum yet and sits, panting, leaning against Marshall. "Alright, I'm gonna use a tentacle now, okay?" Mutely, Gumball nods. Marshall pulls Gumball's arms behind his back, pinning them there. He leans back so that Gumball is leaned back and carefully enters Gumball. Gumball buries his face in Marshall's neck again, except this time he lets out this long soft moan and looks up at him likes Marshall's the _entire_ universe.

Gumball nudges him. "You stopped."

Marshall starts. "Oh! Uh, sorry." He gets the rhythm going again and _goddamn_ if Gumball doesn't look gorgeous, tentacles up his ass and with one of those silly floofy shirts he wears.

After Gumball cums, they lay there for a long time watching the stars.


End file.
